This invention is concerned with a basketball goal and more particularly with a breakaway basketball goal connected with a support, independently of the basketball backboard.
Basketball goals are often subjected to damaging forces as from vigorous dunks or from a player hanging on the hoop. Breakaway mechanisms, many incorporating springs, have been proposed which reduce but do not eliminate damage to the backboard and to the hoop.